limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ava Killenger
Ava Killenger was a half forward and assistant Captain for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. She has spent parts of two seasons with the Thyferra Force of the Limmie Futures League, along with two games with the Senators prior to the 277 season. A Career Spirals Downwards In the 275 offseason, with Ava a rookie with the Senators, she attended a party near the campus of the Coruscant Polytechnic Institute, where she had gone to school. Here, in a drunken act of aggression by a stranger, her brother Barney was stabbed and killed. Ava, greatly distraught, searched for a way to let her rage out. She quickly decided, against her better judgment, that she should start taking Quervian Rage Weed, a notorious drug found in many a cartel's arsenal. It was a quick fix for her, and she began to binge on its droplets leading up to the season. When the season began, she committed ten turnovers in her first two games, and had already drawn the ire of fans and her coaches alike by not playing very hard. Things went downhill even faster when she failed a mandatory team drug test, and Gark S'rily chewed her out in his office. She was sent down to Thyferra immediately and threatened to not be paid on her contract (this decision was quickly struck down by the league). She spent the rest of the season riding the bench with the Force, barely playing. In 276, Ava became a full-time starter. She helped lead the LFL's second-highest scoring offense, including a miraculous score in their final game to guarantee fifth place in the final standings. Return to Prominence Shortly before the 277 Draft, the restriction of Ava playing in the Elite League was removed by the LFL Commissioner, allowing her to return to the league. The Senators, and Ava herself, had worked hard to rescind the control over her contract by the League, and the forward was relieved to see that she was important enough to the organization to be let off the hook three weeks early. As part of the deal, she has been asked to move to Full Forward, a position she has never played before, going into training camp. At the end of training camp, she was beaten out for the backup Full Forward spot by Ganlin Costa. Ava was crushed by this turn of events, but still congratulated her former teammate. However, a few days before the season began, Costa injured himself by slipping in the shower, and Ava was called up to replace him on the Senator roster. She had finally returned to the Elite League. Getting Involved During the disastrous 277 season for the Senators, Ava had a strange craving for the drug that had led to her flirtation with disaster two years earlier. Unnerved by these cravings, she went to the City Central Rehabilitation Clinic for treatment. While there, she found out that City Central had a youth program with kids struggling from alcohol and drug abuse. She spent some time with the youths, including a former Limmie player, Ilena. During the Ralltiir-Coruscant game near the end of the season, the youths held a fundraiser to help raise money for City Central's youth programs. They raised about 30,000 credits, about 10,000 more than their original goal of 20,000. Ava donated 50,000 credits to the cause herself. For her efforts, she was nominated for the 277 Zumtak Award and the Comeback Player of the Year Award. In Week 9, Ava was injured with a sprained ankle, finishing her season. She was named as a reserve to the 277 ELL All-Star Game, but could not play due to the injury. Her place was taken by Ralltiir forward Andres Fortune. 278 and Beyond In the 278 offseason, the Senators brought in Leia Adama from UB, Telaan Valley with the first overall pick in the 278 Elite League Draft. This, plus a trade for Syra Kuna of the Ylesia Lightning, filled the full forward spots on the team. Ava was moved back to her natural position group of half forward, which she earned a starting spot out of for the beginning of the 278 season. Ava played three more seasons with the Senators until she decided to put the rest of her career on hold to instead promote her foundation, Killinger's Kids. The foundation helps youth in rehab for alcohol and drug addictions. Personal Life Ava doesn't do much off the field that is out of character for a woman her age. She still attends parties and drinks, but after the death of her brother she is unwilling to get completely drunk ever again. She and Thyferra midfielder Levi Corner are currently in a small relationship just as friends. Nothing further is planned by either party at this time, although the two slept together after their Week Two win against the Ylesia Lightning in the 278 season. Awards Won 277 Comeback Player of the Year Award Category:Articles by Jedi Gunny Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Coruscant Polytechnic Institute Players Category:Award Winner Category:All-Stars